


Adjusting

by Storm337



Series: Mythology AU [5]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Golem!Google, Myth AU, Sphinx!Host
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:00:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22060693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storm337/pseuds/Storm337
Summary: Crack with Sphinx!Host and BlueRequested on Tumblr by Blitzindite
Series: Mythology AU [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587769
Kudos: 7





	Adjusting

“Blue should not attempt to hide his pains from the Host. The Host knows about them long before they happen.” 

The golem froze, heart stuttering for a moment as he listened to the click of the Host’s paws against the floor. He refused to flinch when the Host breathed down the back of his neck, the air hot and slightly damp from his wet nose. Sand continued to slide between his fingers, falling through the gaps to create a small pile on the floor, the tinkling sound thunderous in the short silence between them. Blue focused on pressing more firmly against his side to staunch the flow, instead of the beating of his heart and the crackling of the fire within it.

“Blue is afraid,” the Host stated, teeth clicking next to Blue’s ear. “He is afraid that the Host will perceive this not as an injury, but as an imperfection, as the Author would have. ” 

“It is a fault.” 

“It is a simple fix.” 

The Host sat himself down heavily on the floor, Blue squirming forward. He didn’t get far before the Host’s paw was blocking him, dragging him back against the sphinx’s chest. He felt a deep rumble, a type of growl he’d never heard before, vibrate out of the creature’s chest. It made the sand within his body shift and tremble, and Blue felt strangely like an hourglass that had just been flipped. 

“The Host is not going to find Blue obsolete,” his master said, voice soft and foreign in its gentleness. “The Host will gather the materials needed to fix the crack. Blue will repair himself. They will move on.” 

_ The Host is not the Author _ , Blue thought, allowing himself to relax as the Host settled his chin atop Blue’s head with a soft sigh. 


End file.
